Aniter
Introduction The Aniter are the naitive human inhabitants of Apophis. As descedants of the Second Tribe, they value wisdom and philosphy especially high. The term Aniter is often used for all people of Apophis, in fact it refers only to the less civilised southern tribes. History Reign of the First Cult Caldors Rebellion It was during the bloody days of Caldors rebellion that the Anit lost Hagash, their Eternal. Eridaon and his forces invaded their great temple, slaying Anit himself and capturing Hagash and his fourteen chosen sons while the rest fled. He was brought to the Great Whirl in the heart of Eoam. Caldor executed Hagash on his flagship Cor Venge, raising his cut off head infront of his chosen sons before shattering his mask and throwing it in the whirl where it got consumed and scattered across the worlds. The fourteen where send back to their tribe in order to send fear and discord into the broken ranks. Instead they incinated their kin, demanding blood revenge for Caldors betrayal. The Great Sundering At the last battle, the Anit where defeated with the rest of the Anima forces. Under the lead of Esharion, first of the fourteen, they fled to Apophis, which should become their new home. It is here that the legend of Mu Karath took place, the legendary first city the Aniter erected. Its palace was said to stand at the same place Esharion placed his foot in the dry grounds of Apophis. The exact location is unkown since every tribe claimed Mu Karath to be located in their sacred territory. Dark Ages It is unkown what was the real fate of Mu Karath, besides the legend itself there are only a few cryptic texts that speak of a great fire and a storm swallowing the city with its enemies. After the city fell however, the Aniter scattered across the entire continent, dividing themselfes in fourteen bigger tribes. This became known as the Second Sundering and heralded the the Wanderers Age. The Wanderers Age During this time, the 14 great tribes scattered and traveled across Apophis. It is said that Esharion, first of the fourteen and chosen son of Hagash lead the tribes threw a hostile land of death. If this refers to the Kune desert or the Talachin wastes is unkown. After 80 days and 80 nights of constant hardship they reached the Stormplanes and the heart of the ancient (...) Empire. The few survivors of the great plague welcomed them and Esharion decided Biology Aniter are averedge in size with a few individuals of outstanding size up to two meters. They have black hair and dark eyes, mostly brown or black but in rare cases a dark blue or green. Their skin can be anything from tanned to a dark black, depending on their region. Anit of the north are usally darker and and Anith of the south brighter. The nobility of the (...) is often described as short with olive skin and dark silver hair, even though that is only true for the descedants of the Talamut tribes. Due to their early encounters with the (...) and the early tribes consuming their Born, many Aniter have the blood of this ancient race in their blood, descedants of old hybirds. Their skin often develops scale like plates made from ceratin while they are completly devoid hair. This combines with a enhanced physical prowess. These Scaleskins are often hunted since they are associated with the Samesi. Culture Organisation The Haquid tribes are strictly patriarchal since in their eyes only a man can be a true leader. They are called Sararim (star), reflecting his role as shining leader of the group, finding a safe path even in the darkest night. A Sararim is judge, lord and first warrior of each tribe. He is the one that makes every descision, he is the one to be served first, he needs to be the first one to speak with other tribes. Yet, he can only embody mundane aspects as he serves his tribes in their mortal needs and desires. What really embodies the spirit of its tribe is the Alqamara (shooting star), the wise women. She is the voice of wisdom, the eyes of the spirits and the ears of the ancestors. A Alqamara is priestess, mother and philosopher in one, the spiritual beacon that inspires its tribe. Sararim and Alquama together form the Allsada (Nightsky), the leading peak of the tribe. Their relation is different in any tribe but it isnt unusual for them to have children together and form a unity close to that of husband and wife. The only hierarchy in the tribe is very open and based simply on age. Every member in the tribe is supposed ot fufill a role in order to ensure the survival of all. Following this, there are five major profession in each tribe, all of them need a long training that never ends. Ajelmali 'or ''Healers take care of everything regarding the physical and mental health of the tribe members. They are specialised in antidotes and poisons, knowing the effect of each bite from every animal in their naitive land and how to tread it. They often sell their services to outlanders and Jiquid since both healers and poisoners are especially valuable to them. The Ajelmali also know what kind of herbs and spices have a healing effect. They are the only part of the Haquid tribed that doesnt share their knowledge only by oral tradition but through small stoneplates that are engraved with symbols representing animals and how to treat their poison. 'Masari '''or ''Pathfinder are specilised as scouts, waywatchers and protectors of their tribe. They know about the pitfalls of their native land. They know what regions to avoid or what animals to bypass and leave undisturbed. They are also able to predict stroms or rain. It is the Sararim that decides the path but it are the Masari which he consults first. The Masari often also make formidable fighters, trained in combat againt animals aswell as ambushed against Ghuls and other tribes or Jiquid forces. Most of them are able to hide themselfes for several days at a good spot, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 'Karadri '''or ''Storytellers are the bards, Soothsayers and chroniclers of their tribe. It is their task to preserve the knowledge, tales and legends of their kin and teach the next generations. They often make new legends and prophecies to predict future event and prepare their tribe for the times to come. The Karadri also entertain their tribe with dances, chants and tales, often accompanied by traditional instruments. '''Saiad or Hunters are the greatest warriors of the tribe. They protect it against threads from all sides, be it animals, enemy warriros or Samesi. The Saiad also serve as the will and enforcers of the Sararim and as a inquitive forces searching the ranks of the tribes for those corrupted by darkness or its children. Only males can become Saiad since they are seen are stronger and more vigilant. The traditional weapons are Longbows and in some cases simple blades and spears. Taridi 'or ''Farseers are the philosophers and priests of the tribe. They speak with the elements and interpret their will. While the Kradari present the legends and prophecies, the Taridi are the ones that make them. They guard the born and speak to the ancestors if necessairy. The Taridi are also tasked with manipulating the Born, making all of them Bornweavers. They are able to make elixirs that heal, increase the lifespan or can be used to survive longer without water. Crimes and punishment The Haquid soceity neither has a code of laws nor strict rules defining whats forbidden and what immoral. This largely depends on the individual tribe and its Alqamara, his wise women, who functions as the tribes judge. The Sararim however will decide the fitting punishment for the chosen crime. Common crimes and their typical punishments (from the least to the most severe) are: '''Cowardice. Those who endanger their family or the entire tribe with their cowardliness are either punished by their father or the Sararim himself. The typical punishment is a trial to rest the courage of Haquid. He usually has to face a dangerous carnivor, fire or poison. Only if he masters this daring he is seen as redeemed. Transgressions. Most transgressions and crimes that are considered bad enough are punished with exile. The Haquid must go on a quest or Shannad, which translates to inner war. He must wander his homelands alone, not allowed to speak with anyone. There, cleansed threw thrist, hunger and deprivation je must gain insight on his crime. If his grief and new perspective is enough to redeem him in the eyes of his people, he is one of them again. Treason. Betraying the tribe to its enemies or the joining the Jiquid is considered one of the heaviest crimes one can commit. The typical punishment is rather cruel and represents a mockery of the eyeless path. The traitors eyes are burned out by a hot piece of metal before he is exiled once and for all. There he is forced to wander across the deadly planes of Apophis without sight, falling prey to thirst, carnivores or one of the many snakes or spiders that attack uncaring trespassers. Perversion and cruelty. Forbidden acts such as rape, torture, cannibalism or pedophilia are usually punished with a swift execution. In some cases the Sararim might choose to punish those crimes more heavily. There are many common methods of slow execitions that are rather cruel and only used on the worst among the Haquid. The most common is being bound to a tree to slowly die of thrist or hunger. Others are buried alive under sand or ash,forced to eat some of the most dangerous sorts of ants or spiders or simply injected with a poison that causes a extremly slow and painful death. Consorting with dark powers. Those who secretly serve the Samesi or worship the Kenos or Fleshcrafters (shouldnt the tribe do so anyways) are killed as soon as their alliegnment is revealed. The only fitting punishment is to be burned alive as a symbol of purification. Bornholds Even though the smaller tribes are nomadic and individualistic, there are places that unite all Haquid, no matter of what faith or heritage. Instead of simply giving their Born into the local springs, the keep it in hidden holds in the desert or in mountains. Every Haquid is welcome there while Jiquid and most Malid coming too close are killed by assassins and hidden archers. A tribe never fully enters such a Bornhold, instead it sends its wise women guarded by 3 of her Bornweavers and 10 of her best warriors to the hold. They exchange Bornwater with the corpses of the dead and the warriors who replace 10 of the current guards that follow them back to their new tribe. Haquid, Malid and Jiquid The Haquid disrespect if not hate the Jiquid, the tribes that abandoned their nomadic culture for the mundane luxus of their cities. They are also known as Arebara, the fourfold traitors. The Haquid say that their cousins betrayed them four times, each time time worse then before. The first betrayal Awalo, was to destroy the sacred gardens of Mu Karath, summoning the First Storm and dooming Apophis forever. Their second betrayal Nawalo, was to stray away from the stars, abandoning the guidance of the spirits and their ancestors. The second betrayal Kawalo, was their weak minds the allowed the Pratonians to enslave them. They surrendered the fight where the Haquid kept it own, they lifed under their rule while the Jiquid remained free. Their thrid betrayal Tawalo, was failing to fufill the prophecy of the trinity unfold, tainting Hagash and creating the First upon thousand. This casted the entire land into madness and darkned the only hope left before the Unforetold came. Even though the Haquid see their cousins as deluded fools, forever servants of the Blinded Eye, their enmity is unbloody. The Jiquid need the nomadic tribes in order to travel across Apophis unharmed, gain access to rare jewels, herbs, poisons and antidotes aswell as rare textiles. Since the tribes know how to walk across the wilderness without dying threw its hidden inhabitants or running out of water, those who wish to travel outside of the great roads need to pay caravanes in order to guide them. This aswell as their trade is the reason most Haquid often ignore their hate for their cousins as long as it server no purpose to act upon it. The Malid, the Misslead, refers to the tribes that settled in the Talachin wastes. They are not as cursed as the forefold traitors, however they still are unable to find real truth in the startfield as they two commited Awalo and Nawalo. The Malid settle in small cities and villages but they still honor the ancient rites, making them somewhat redeemable. The fourteen tribes The orginal 14 tribes are divided into the Haquid (Truthseers) and the Jiquid (Falseseers). That classification is based on the four tribes that abandoned their (semi) nomadic culture and founded civilisations across the more habitable regions of Apophis. Each tribe is named after a star on the nightsky of Apophis, reflecting the direction the tribe traveled from Mu Karath. The prefix of the name reflects either a color, form or place connected with the suffix rim (short form of Shararim, meaning star). Haquid Sharim- Sun Hilarim- Moon Namirim- Star Shibarim- Schnuppe Muzlarim- Night Kawarim- The Kawarim or Honeytribes mostly life in the east of the Talachin wastes. They are one of the most peaceful of all tribes and are known for carrying beehives with them. Only threw traveling large distances they can find enough flowers to feed them and their colonies. They eat honey as main source of food and also trade it to other tribes and Malid. Many Kawarim life a permanent life in smaller forests where their hives can survive permanently, making many of them Malid aswell. Quatarim- Polar Sahalarim- coast Erusarim- The Erusarim or Sheeptribes life in the western shores of the Talachin wastes. They usually travel with large herds of sheep, eating their meat and milk and selling their wool. Even though some of them are nomads, most Erusarim life in small towns and villages, making the biggest Malid tribe. Even their nomads are considered Malids as they often life the majority of their lifes in the small cities and trade with them. Talarim- mountain Jiquid Aswarim- black Mufarim- swamp Nusharim- glass Sayarim- sabre Religion and philosophy The Haquid follow a vast majority of religions and faiths, some being closely linked, others alien to each other. This often breeds conflict within the Haquid, even if they are much more tolerant to other religions then the Jiquid. Jasadism The Jasadism is a form of shamanism that the majority of the Haquid tribes follow. It teaches its followers that all life in the world is a invisible web woven across Apophis, known as Rhae. Every living creature is connected to it. When ever a creature is born, it takes energy away from this web; once it dies, it gives it back. This way, evey lifefrom is connected to each other as a lineage of ancestors. The Jasadists see all life as holy since every creature might be their ancestor and try only to kill if necessairy, in some cases even living complety vegetarian. The water is the connection to Rhae in its most elemental form. Should the Last Storm come and take away all water, the Jasadist believe, all life will end. Their priests often speak to life threw the water, either in rituals or threw throwing themselfs in the nearest source of water. Some die in the process but those who survive return with great insight. Haladism Haladism is a form of Jasadism that focuses on the Spirits of the land instead of life itself. They believe that these Spirits known as Shayas are the incarnation of life, guiding the spiritual and open minded threw the countless dangers of the hostile world to wisdom and insight. Many Jasadist turn to this believe once they had contact with a spirit in the desert or mountains. Askadism Askadists follow another path of Jasadism, believing that life is a only a step to true wisdom. The most basic and mundande of these steps are stones, rocks and sand. Threw time and inner procecess, since they believe everything in this world is able to think) they evolve to the second step, the water. From the water emerged life. It depends on the Askadist and tribe if all life is seen as equal or if its divided into the categories, raging from snakes to humans. After humans however comes the final step. This step frees him from the boundaries of mortality and flesh, making him a ethereal being of wisdom. To uptain this last step, a human must reach absolute harmony and inner peace, being able to resist any temptation and desire. Some Askadist seek to uptain this stage only for themselfes, others want all of humanity to ascend. Some Askadists compare this stage to the air, others to the spirits. Askadists are the only Haquid that preach their ideas in greater cities or share their religion and views with other tribes at all, trying to convince them of the necessairty of their path. Samanism The Samanism does not believe in life or the spirits, but in a diety some call Maluk and others Samana or Sararas. This god represents the is a twinfaced diety, the blue day being the mercyless judge, the nightsky the mild protector. The twinfaced sky, also known as the starclad god, sees everything, its followers beliefe. He judges and leads his children, the humans, across the hostile lands. It is a great honor to die in the shadows so that the sky does not have to witness and mourn the death of one of his childer. Many pray to their twinfaced god for guidance and rain, interpreting his will from the stars and their movement. Some rather cruel clans may even sacrifice weaker members for rain and shadow. Category:Lore Category:Humans